


Yusuke the archer

by Vinushuka



Series: One year with Apocalyptica [30]
Category: Apocalyptica
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 12:34:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12507536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vinushuka/pseuds/Vinushuka
Summary: The events of Perttu's moose incident make Anna doubt that Lumi has the same seer talent as she has, which is a scary possibility for her. Much to Anna's delight Yusuke keeps his promise and invites Anna to follow his archery practice. This gives Anna a chance to invite him to a cooking session at her house. The evening becomes a turning point in their relationship and convinces Anna that this is the man she wants...





	1. The moments of horror

## The moments of horror (1)

Some days go wrong right from the beginning as this one did and it wasn’t even Friday the 13th. My alarm clock had run out of battery during the night and I overslept. Okay, Apocalyptica guys were at Turku performing in Voice of Finland and they wouldn’t need me but I had some last minute travel arrangements to make before their USA tour. I prepared hastily some breakfast and hurried to work feeling irritated. My big belly was really starting to take its toll on me. I felt like I was walking balloon; no way to tie shoelaces or pick up anything gracefully from the floor. For the first time during my pregnancy I thought I would be glad when this was over.

      At lunchtime I decided to take a walk outside to breathe some fresh air but I didn’t get far before contractions forced me to slow down my pace and turn back. This was getting awkward. My maternity leave would start at the end of April so I still had almost four weeks to go before I could stay home and rest. I was looking forward to seeing my spring garden emerge during the last five weeks. Of course I couldn’t do much garden maintenance but at least I could enjoy the beauty and take photos.

      The travel arrangements I was supposed to take care of didn’t go as planned. I had to call Eicca to inform him about the problems but he didn’t seem to mind and told me to take it easy. I also talked with Perttu who was in an excellent mood and described me in detail how spooky Franky had looked in his too pale makeup. He managed to make me feel better right then but on my way home the strange anxiety returned.

      After the supper I watched the Voice of Finland show live on TV. Apocalyptica’s performance was excellent and I could see that the guys were satisfied with it. I must have dozed on the sofa after they had played Cold Blood because I woke up to Lumi kicking me painfully. She was very restless for some reason. I decided to sing a familiar lullaby to calm her down but that didn’t help. I started to wonder if she was trying to tell me something and my anxiety blew over the top.

      I knew the band would start home soon after their own performance. In a moment’s whim I decided to take a peek to see how Perttu was doing. There wasn’t much to see there; he was driving towards Helsinki listening to music, looking happy and contended. He was obviously thinking about something nice.

       Suddenly I saw a moose rushing from the shadows towards the road. It was heading directly in front of the car but Perttu didn’t seem to no notice the approaching danger. I was horrified when I realized that there was absolutely nothing I could do to prevent an accident happening. I could just pray that the animal would cross the road in time.

       Lumi’s furious kicks forced me out of the situation. I didn’t know what had happened and I didn’t have the courage to go back. I just had to talk to someone not to panic completely. I selected Johanna’s number with shaky hands and prayed she would answer. She did.

      Johanna was very kind and considerate towards me. Of course I couldn’t tell her what I had just seen but I told her about my anxiety and bad forebodings. She suggested that my unrest might be caused by some kind of pregnancy complication. I hadn’t come to think about that possibility. My old body wasn’t exactly optimal for pregnancy and complications were possible or even probable. She asked me to call Perttu but that was the last thing I wanted to do.

      When I had finished the call I decided anyhow to check on Perttu. I found him on a bus stop looking shocked but otherwise okay. Seeing him safe made my unrest disappear and I returned home to make myself a cup of tea. After that I curled into bed with a good book to wait for Perttu’s call. It was almost midnight before that happened.

      It took a while to convince Perttu that I was now feeling better and that the anxiety might be related to my rising blood pressure. I’m not sure that he bought my explanation but that was all I could tell him. He would think I was going mad if I told him that I had seen the moose and that maybe Lumi had seen it too. I had just realized that his daughter might be a seer like me.

      I must admit I enjoyed Perttu’s and Franky’s visit on Saturday exceptionally much. Their cheerful company made me forget for a while the nagging fear about my own and Lumi’s health. My blood pressure readings didn’t show any signs of levelling off. Incidents like the day before didn’t do any good for me. I would have to stop using my seer’s talent - it was too risky at the moment. The thought that Lumi would have the same trait was frightening.


	2. Practicing Japanese archery

## Practicing Japanese archery (2)

On Sunday I was prepared for a quiet day; Apocalyptica was on their way to USA and I didn’t expect any calls from Perttu at least for a while. I was therefore slightly surprised when my phone rang on Sunday afternoon and even more so when I noticed the call was from Yusuke.

“Hi Anna. This is Yusuke Hayashi calling. I’m sorry to bother you on a weekend but I remembered that you were interested in seeing Japanese archery. I’m having a kyuudo rehearsal on next Tuesday. Would you like to come and follow it?”

“Hi Yusuke, you’re not disturbing at all and yes, It would be interesting to see some kyuudo”, I replied my heart pounding faster of excitement.

“The rehearsal starts at seven o’clock at Tapiola. I could come and pick you up with my car around half past six if it’s okay for you.”

“That’s fine. Do I have to take anything with me?”

“No, not yet. Just bring yourself and maybe a camera if you want to take videos or photos.”

“Okay, see you on Tuesday and thanks for this opportunity”, I concluded trying to sound somehow normal although I wanted jump and scream of happiness. He remembered our discussion during the welcoming party and kept his promise!

      I was floating in the air whole Sunday evening. I didn’t expect him to take initiative but he did. He wanted to spend time with me in spite of my current condition. Or maybe he was just lonely in this weird and cold country.

      On Monday I spent my time at the office arranging the archives and cleaning up the place. I didn’t want to leave the office in a mess when my predecessor returned back to work at the beginning of September. There would be a time gap of four months between the start of my maternity leave and her return. I hated to leave my job too early but who would have known beforehand that I would need maternity leave at this age. The thought still felt absurd.

      In the evening I had my last Japanese lesson together with Patrik. He would be absent the remaining three lessons due to his operation. He came to pick me up as usual and during our drive I told him about my coming kyuudo exercise with Yusuke.

“Interesting, doesn’t your belly come on the way?” Patrik grinned glancing at me.

“Don’t be a jerk. I will be just watching Yusuke do it. It will be nice to know the premises and the gear he uses. I think this shooting club has quite a few female members.”

“I probably wouldn’t have the patience to have a hobby like that”, Patrik commented pouting his lips.

“No you wouldn’t. You’re too ADHD for that”, I teased him and stroke his cheek gently.

      After the lesson we agreed that I would keep Patrik up to date about our homework and other relevant details. I wasn’t convinced that he would have the energy to study during his sick leave as the pain medication would be quite strong.

“Good luck and take care”, I said when we were about to part. “Let me know when you’re up and running again.”

“I will”, he promised and tapped my back. “See you later.”

I would have wanted him to hug me but he didn’t. He was always very reserved in public. I walked slowly to the bus stop my eyes in tears. I probably wouldn’t see him for a long time and it saddened me.

      Yusuke appeared at my doorstep punctually at half past six on Tuesday evening.

“Nice to see you again here”, I said and gave him a quick hug before he had time to offer me his more formal greetings. I noticed that he was a bit startled but then he smiled and relaxed.

“How are you and the baby?” he asked and glanced at my sizable belly.

“We are fine but things are getting slightly difficult during these last few weeks. I can’t tie my shoelaces “, I snickered and pushed my feet into easy to wear boots.

“I can see that”, Yusuke admitted and hurried to offer his help with my overcoat.

      I managed to squeeze myself into the front seat of his small car once we had pushed the seat a little further from the dashboard. 

“Sorry for the inconvenience”, he apologized.” I normally pick up Naoki and drive to work with him. He’s so tiny.”

“No problem. How has Naoki coped with the Finnish lifestyle and weather?” I asked now that I had the chance. Patrik was reluctant to talk with me about his relationship with Naoki.

“I think he has adjusted very well thanks to Patrik. They seem to get along very well”, Yusuke said carefully.

“Yeah, I think Patrik is falling in love with him”, I said without bothering to hide the fact that we were talking about a gay relationship.

“It’s mutual. Naoki can’t stop talking about Patrik. It’s so endearing”, Yusuke replied showing remarkable a tolerance towards my straightforward approach in this matter.

       Yusuke had a large sports bag full of clothing and accessories in his car trunk. The long kyuudo bow wrapped in a beautiful cloth sleeve protruded from the trunk into the car.  I helped Yusuke by carrying the bow while he took care of the bag. I sat down on one of the long benches at the back of the shooting range and waited while Yusuke dressed up.

      I gasped of surprise when he came back dressed in a beautiful shooting outfit carrying the bow and the arrows. I hadn’t expected him to wear the traditional kyuudo clothing but he did. He had a long black hakama, a short sleeved white shirt he called keikogi and a kimono on top of that. In his feet he had tabi-socks.  He wore the outfit so that his left arm was left bare. I just couldn’t get my eyes of his arm that was elaborately tattooed from shoulder to the wrist. He had tied up his long hair into a ponytail and looked exactly like an ancient warrior.

“Jeez, you look amazing”, I breathed nearly wordless when he stopped in front of me.

“This is a normal clothing, nothing special.  I normally don’t use the kimono when I rehearse but I thought you would like to see the whole outfit”, he replied blushing a little. He was trying to be modest but my comments clearly pleased him. To be honest I was easy to please when it came to traditional Japanese clothing.

      Yusuke showed me the details of the bow, the arrows and the vine together with the leather glove he used to pull the bowstring. I gazed him in awe when he took his position raising his hands and the bow first high above his head and then lowering it slowly to aim and shoot the arrow at the target. His moves were so graceful that it took my breath away. I picked up my camera and shot several videos and photos of him shooting. 

“I’m a bit rusty”, he complained when the first arrows missed the mark. “This is the first time in several months I’ve had a chance to practice.”

“It didn’t look rusty to me. It was breathtakingly beautiful”, I replied. “Could I try too or is there a risk to break something?”

“Of course you can try.  This is a carbon-fiber bow intended for beginners. A bamboo bow is much more sensitive and prone to breakage. Your balance will not be the best possible but time will take care of that”, Yusuke warned me referring to me and my daughter in one package.

      With stoic patience Yusuke showed me how to set the arrow and hold the bow and explained the method of aiming. My first arrow didn’t fly far and the second one went far astray because Lumi kicked me at the critical moment.

“Lumi please, stop kicking me. I’m trying to shoot here”, I scolded my daughter”, while Yusuke chuckled quietly behind me.

“Maybe we should wait till she’s born”, Yusuke smiled and gave me a friendly tap at the back.

\---

      “Thanks for showing me the basics of Japanese archery. I loved it!” I enthused when Yusuke had stopped his car at my front yard.

“The pleasure was all mine. It was fun and relaxing to practice with you and Lumi”, Yusuke replied.

“I guess it’s now my turn to teach you some serious cooking. I was planning to invite you here during the following week. Perttu will be touring with Apocalyptica and Patrik will be on sick leave so I could use some company.”

“Cooking with you will be interesting. Did you have a particular date in mind?” Yusuke asked looking pleased.

“Would Thursday the 16th be okay for you?” 

“Thursday’s fine”, Yusuke replied. For a while it looked as he was going to say something more but then he fell into a silence.

      I waited patiently for him to collect his courage. Finally he decided to ask the question that had bothered him. “Are you sure Perttu doesn’t mind me seeing you? I don’t like to do things behind his back.”

“I’m sure he doesn’t mind. He is planning to marry Johanna, his riding instructor and I will of course tell him about your visit. He is probably very happy that I have good company during his absence”, I assured Yusuke.

“In that case I will be glad to come on Thursday”, Yusuke concluded and stepped out of the car to open the door for me and help me out. For a short while we were standing beside the car very close to each other and Yusuke was still holding my hand. I used the opportunity to give a quick kiss on his cheek. “Oyasuminasai”, I whispered and blushed like a school girl.

“Hyvää yötä” Yusuke replied in plain Finnish and stroke my cheek with his fingers.

I had to struggle to release myself from the dark gaze of his eyes. There was so much gentleness, pain and doubt in them that I probably wouldn’t sleep at all during the coming night.

      Yusuke remained standing by the car while I walked to the porch and opened the front door. I waved my hand at him and he waved back before circling back to the driver’s side and stepping into his car. When I had closed the door behind me it took a while before I heard him start the car. Maybe he was like me struggling with the desire to run back and never let go.


	3. Dinner with Yusuke

## Dinner with Yusuke (3)

The remaining week was very quiet and in a way relaxing. I had my weekly maternity check up on Thursday but in addition to that no other obligations. I started to plan the menu for Yusuke’s visit trying to select courses that would be tasty but not too difficult to make. I didn’t want to dampen his enthusiasm right at the beginning.

      Patrik sent me a message next Monday reminding me that he couldn’t attend the Japanese lesson because he was preparing for the operation on Tuesday. He didn’t say it directly but I guessed he must feel nervous and maybe even scared of the surgery. I sent him hugs and kisses and assured him everything was going to be okay. I was happy that he got his mother and siblings to support him.

      I did some shopping and housecleaning already on Wednesday so that I could concentrate on preparing the dinner with Yusuke without any additional hassle. To my surprise Yusuke called me on Thursday morning to ask if he needed to bring something specific for the dinner. I gave him the same answer as he gave me before the archery practice: “Just bring yourself.” I knew he wouldn’t come emptyhanded in spite of what I told him.

      The weather on Thursday was excellent. The sun was shining bright and waking up the nature from its winter dormancy. I left a bit earlier from work just to enjoy the warmth of the sun on my face. The primulas Perttu had brought me about a week ago were still flowering. On my way home I bought a pot of tete narcissi and made a nice planting of them and the primulas on my porch to welcome my guest.

       Yes, I did have butterflies in my belly after I had groomed myself into a presentable condition with some makeup and dressed up in a red dress I had bought a while ago. The fabric was stretchy enough to fit my belly. I had some difficulties in closing the zipper at the back but otherwise I managed to fit in it. Lumi kicked me couple of times just to remind me about the beautiful dresses she was going to wear very soon.

       I had set the table ready and taken some of the ingredients to warm up when Yusuke arrived and parked his car on my front yard. I rushed out to meet him on the porch even though I maybe should have played my enthusiasm down a bit.

“Lovely to see you again! Look, even the weather is honoring our dinner party”, I called him from the porch and pointed at the sun that was still shining low above the treetops. As I had guessed Yusuke carried two gift bags with him and he was dressed in a stylish looking dark suit and white shirt. This time he had his hair free. He got to the porch in a few long strides, put the bags down and grabbed me into his embrace before I had time to say anything. This was highly unexpected of him.

“Thanks for letting me come!” he whispered in my ear before releasing me.

     When I led Yusuke into the house my cheeks were glowing and it wasn’t due to the sunshine. When he was near me I had this strong urge to touch him, grab hold of him and never let go.  His embrace had set this urge on fire and I was struggling not to do anything foolish.

      To begin with, I offered Yusuke the slippers I had bought especially for him knowing that the floors in my house were not particularly warm. I had to ask Patrik to find out his shoe size as I had no idea what it might be. The slippers fitted Yusuke perfectly and he seemed to be very pleased about my consideration.

“I thought you might have use for these ceramic knives. They are excellent for cooking”, Yusuke told me and handed me one the gift bags he had brought.

“Thank you very much. We can try them out right away”, I replied genuinely delighted. Good kitchen knives were hard to find and even harder to maintain sharp.

“And this is for the gardener”, Yusuke said and handed me the second bag. “I know you love plants and when I saw this small orange tree in the garden center I just couldn’t resist buying it. It’s called cumquat. The fruit are small and tasty and you can eat them without peeling”, Yusuke explained hastily sounding slightly embarrassed. The tree was really miniscule and absolutely adorable.

“This is way too much”, I mumbled holding back my tears. I put down the tree on the lobby chair and dived into Yusuke’s arms. He held me carefully as if I was fragile or something. I wanted to embrace this man so badly that I didn’t care if he thought that I was an emotional idiot.

“Sorry I didn’t mean to attack you”, I apologized and let Yusuke free of my grip.

“Actually I love your hugs although you manage to surprise me every time you do that. I’m not used to being hugged.”

“To be honest I’m a person who loves to touch. You must tell me if you find it uncomfortable.”

“I think I can manage”, Yusuke smiled and took my both hands into his. “I like you just the way you are.”

      When we entered the living room I set my new tree at the end of the dinner table in front of the window and went to pick up our welcoming drinks from the kitchen.

“Kanpai and welcome to my cooking class”, I snickered and raised my glass of orange juice with Yusuke. “By the way I think you should remove your jacket before we start. I will bring you an apron so that you won’t soil your shirt or trousers.” While I went to pick up an apron for Yusuke and myself he had hung his coat on one of the living room chairs and rolled up his sleeves revealing part of his arms that were covered with intricate tattoos.

“You’ve got very beautiful tattoos”, I complimented him as I handed him the apron. “How long have you had those?”

“They were all made during my stay in USA.”  A flash of pain in Yusuke’s eyes told me to leave this subject alone for the time being.

“I was planning to have one in my upper arm - a floral tattoo maybe. It would suit a gardener like me”, I commented while I tied the strings of my apron behind my back. 

“Okay, let’s go and make something delicious!” I told Yusuke and grabbed his hand to lead him to my kitchen.

\---

“What are those long black roots?” Yusuke wondered before I had time to explain what was on the menu.

“They are black salsify. We are going to use them to make our starter”, I explained and took one of the roots in my hand. ”I normally use these to make a stew but this time it’s going to be a cream soup with fried bacon decorations. I will peel the roots and you can test the new kitchen knives by chopping these into about two centimeter pieces.”

      Whilst we were preparing the starters I explained what else we had on the menu: Italian pasta with roasted broccolini, peanuts and mushrooms for the main course and baked banana with coconut ice cream as dessert. Everything was fast to prepare in order to have more time to enjoy the dinner and each other’s company.

      Yusuke was either a very fast learner or then he had cooked before a lot. He chopped the black salsify so fast that I just gaped in awe at his technique.

“This is obviously not the first time you’re cooking”, I stated feeling embarrassed. Why on earth had I assumed that he couldn’t cook?

“I’ve cooked Japanese and Chinese food but not European or Finnish dishes. In USA I didn’t have energy for cooking. I bought everything ready-made or went out to eat. That wasn’t very nice.”

“I like cooking but I’m not passionate about it. Cooking together is however very entertaining”, I said trying to forget my embarrassment.

\---

      “Jeez, this soup tastes heavenly”, Yusuke prized our starter when we had sat down at the dinner table and tasted the first spoonful of the cream soup.

“I’m glad you like it. I prefer French and Italian cuisine and wines. By the way, are you sure you don’t want to take a glass of Italian red wine with it?”

“I’m with a car so…”

“I have a guest room upstairs. You could stay the night there that is if you don’t want to share the bed with me”, I asked surprising even myself. What did I just say?

“Err… I will have to think about it. It takes about two hours to burn one drink so maybe I could….”

“I’m sure you will love this Amarone”, I assured as I poured him a glass of my favorite red wine I had reserved for this occasion just in case.

       I must admit I felt a sting in my conscience when I poured the second glass for Yusuke while we were enjoying our main course. After drinking that he would have to stay here at least part of the night but then again he knew it too. Against my expectations the two glasses of wine didn’t seem to have much effect on him. He became slightly more relaxed and talkative but that was all. Maybe that was because he was taller and thus heavier than most Japanese men.

\---

      “Would you like to have coffee or tea with the dessert?” I called from the kitchen when we had finished the main course and were collecting the dishes away. Yusuke carried the plates and glasses to the kitchen while I loaded them into the dishwasher.

“Green tea would be nice “, Yusuke replied and stopped beside me with a pile of plates in his hands. When I straightened my back he put the plates down on the worktop and turned to gaze at me looking troubled.

“Do you mind if I kiss you?” he finally asked and stroke my arm.

“No, I don’t mind. I would like it very much”, I replied my heart pounding.

      So it happened that we had our first kiss in the middle of pots and pans in my kitchen. He took my face into his hands and gave me a very gentle and careful kiss. But of course, I being me, one fleeting kiss wasn’t enough. I grabbed hold of his body and kissed him begging for more passion, more everything. Suddenly his reservations were gone. He responded to my kiss with untamed vigor devouring my face and lips while his hands wandered down my sides and to my belly.

“You’re a wonderful woman”, he breathed kissing my face. “I would like to stay the night and sleep with you if that’s still okay for you.”


	4. The story of the tattoos

## The story of the tattoos (4)

The banana dessert was sweet and delicious but made us a bit sleepy. We sat on the couch and listened to jazzy piano music relaxing and cuddling each other. I sat under Yusuke’s arm admiring his tattoos. I wondered if he had more tattoos somewhere else but I didn’t dare to ask him. I hoped I would soon find out.

“I will fall asleep if we don’t do something”, I mumbled and tickled his armpit. He squirmed and kissed me in revenge.

“I would like to take a shower before we go to sleep. Can you show me the facilities?”

“Sure, let’s take a tour around the house so you don’t get lost here without me”, I promised and tried to get up but fell back on my behind. My balance was getting lousy due to the heavy weight in front of me.

“Here, let me help you”, Yusuke jumped up and offered me his hand.

“Thanks! I’m getting very clumsy”, I regretted when I was on my own two feet.

      We started our tour from the basement where I had sauna and bathroom facilities, a small utility room for taking care on the laundry, a spare study/library and a garage. I didn’t use the garage to park my car but instead I stored there my garden tools and appliances like lawnmower and trimmer. In addition to that there were lots of items related to the house maintenance that the previous owner had left me.

“This looks interesting, a perfect place for doing handicraft”, Yusuke mused when he peeked into the garage.

“You’re welcome to borrow it. There’s quite much free space for woodwork or whatever you like.”

“Maybe I will”, Yusuke replied looking enigmatic.

       The first floor was already familiar to Yusuke so I led him directly upstairs.

“This is the guestroom I talked about. Lumi’s nanny will stay here for couple of months and after that of course Lumi.” I told Yusuke. I was about to tell him about Perttu and Mikko staying there last Christmas but then I thought that maybe he didn’t need to know about their relationship yet. “And here’s my bedroom…”

“Wow, that bed is enormous!” Yusuke huffed.

“Well, I occupy a lot of space at the moment” I smirked. “It’s a water bed, not very common nowadays but I love it. Keeps my back in good condition.”

“I have never slept in a waterbed before. It will be an interesting experience”, Yusuke commented but looked a bit doubtful.

“Don’t worry, it’s quite heavily attenuated. You can try it now if you like.”

      I crawled in the middle of the bed and reached out my hand. “C’mon, don’t be a sissy”, I urged him. “You won’t drown in here or get seasick.”

After a moment’s hesitation Yusuke sat on the edge of the bed I pulled down by my side. “See, this is nice, warm and soft just like me”, I mumbled in his ear and pulled him closer. Yusuke folded his arm around me and we lay there for a while gazing each other. I loved his dark oriental eyes and black shiny hair. He was so different from everything I knew.

“You’re a beautiful man”, I finally whispered to him. “I never thought I would meet someone like you. I’m a lucky woman.”

“And I’m a lucky man. I thought that my life was over three years ago but now I feel alive and hopeful again”, Yusuke replied stroking my cheek.

“I’m glad to hear that. You deserve some happiness after all that happened”, I told him not really knowing what to say to a person who had lost everything.

“These tattoos were a part of my healing process. I met a Japanese tattoo artist in LA and asked him to design them based on photographs I had of my house and garden and the seashore close by. I have now on my skin all the places where I used to be happy”, Yusuke told me his eyes tearing up. He was struggling not to get emotional and to continue his story.

“I was on a business trip in South Korea when the earthquake and the tsunami hit Japan. When I returned home there was nothing but rubble there…”

“I’m so sorry. I can’t even imagine something like that happening. Finland is a safe place when it comes to earthquakes, tsunamis and typhoons.”

“Yeah, I’ve learned to appreciate that but sometimes I miss home”, Yusuke replied touching his left arm.

“But enough of the heavy. The bed feels nice so I guess I will take the risk and sleep in it”, Yusuke grinned and climbed out of the bed. “I will go and take a shower now.”

I stood up too and went to rummage my wardrobe. “I think I have spare yukata somewhere here. You can put it on after the shower. Meanwhile, I will make the bed.”

       Yusuke came back from the basement wearing the yukata just when I had cleaned my face of makeup and was trying to open the zipper of my dress. “Can you give me a hand with this? The zipper gets caught into something,” I asked and turned my back at him.

“Okay, let me see… I think the zipper has been sewn too close at couple of places and the slide gets caught there”, Yusuke reported after opening and closing part of the zipper couple of times. “This is a bit tricky to use”, he mumbled and gave a soft kiss on my nape sending shivers of pleasure throughout my body.

“Hmmm, just open it as far down as you can. I will try to wriggle out of the dress somehow.”

Yusuke did as I asked and I managed to get the dress off with his help and lots of giggling and kisses here and there.

“Thanks. I already thought I would have to sleep with that thing on. I normally sleep naked whenever it’s possible.”

“Me too,” Yusuke added and shot an approving glance at me.

“Go ahead and jump into the bed. I will take a shower too. It won’t take long.”

      When I came back Yusuke was in bed browsing through a garden magazine I had on my night table. I was very conscious of his gaze when I undressed and folded my yukata on a small sofa beside the bed.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispered when I had crawled under the duvet on my side of the bed. ”Can I hold you?”

“Yes, please,” I replied and curled into his waiting arms.

      Of course I couldn’t keep my hands off of his body very long. I slid my hand down his side until I came to the curve of his hip. Then I returned up to his chest and travelled from his breast down to his navel and slightly below it. At this stage his body became tense as if he was afraid of what I would do next.

“What is it? Don’t you like this?” I asked just to be on the safe side.

“No, it’s not that. It’s been so long time since I’ve been with a woman...”

“Please don’t worry. Everything will go fine. If you want me to stop, just say so.”

       When his body relaxed I continued my slow voyage towards his manhood. Finally I felt his dense pubic hair under my palm and found his dick that was very ready for anything I wanted to do with it. At that moment I just wanted to push it into my mouth and suck him into the kingdom come.

      Yusuke had been very quiet until I wrapped my fingers around his thing and revealed its head.  When I glided my fingers on its slippery surface he let out a quiet moan. He was so ready and looked delicious.

“Can I suck this?” I asked because I wasn’t sure if he was used to a thing like that.

“Yeah, please do,” he panted and arched slightly his body when I kissed my way down to his treasure.

Yusuke let out a longer moan when I pushed his thing into my mouth and started to work on it with my hands and lips. I thought he wouldn’t last long if he had abstained from sex for more than three years. Considering that, his durability was remarkable but in the end he exploded into my mouth letting out a satisfied groan.

      After a short rest I went to the bathroom to fetch glasses of water for both of us. My body was so tense of desire that I would have exploded of the slightest touch. I ignored my need, this night would be primarily for Yusuke. If he had the energy to fuck me after my special treatment, I would welcome that but wouldn’t be disappointed if he didn’t.

      When we had drunk the water Yusuke curled behind my back and started to kiss my nape. That was the one place that excited me the most and set my desire to get fucked in flames. His hands found my breasts and his fingers rubbed my nipples until I was ready to beg him to push his dick inside me. When I felt his hard weapon against my butt I needed only couple of moves to maneuver it inside me. I couldn’t help groaning when Yusuke sank his thing deep inside me and kept it there until I thought I would lose my mind. Our match was absolutely perfect. My orgasm was building up merely due to his presence inside me. Consequently I didn’t need many of his thrusts before I reached the top and flipped over the edge grabbing hold of his hands on my breasts. When Yusuke shot his sperm inside me I was still was hovering between heaven and earth not knowing whether I was dead or alive. The only thing I knew was that this was the man I wanted to have in my life for better or for worse.


End file.
